regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 1
Recap Day 207 It is the Age of Mist, three months since the end of last episode. The Demigods are in the village of Rima, north of Altack, in the Slaughtered Ox tavern. Adea returns to the table carrying drinks for Arcas and ignoring Emma's request for a drink when two elves come into the tavern, smelling of fragrance and trauma, looking weary from a long journey. The Elves go to the Demigod's Table. Emma introduces the party as the children of Reluna. They are a married elven couple, Aiella & Zane, and they come from a village that was pillaged by a Evil Lord Xahrid. Xahrid then turned the population into undead. The Demigods swear to put an end to the necromancer, as the Gods hold Necromancy in disdain. Emma complements Aiella's hair being nicer than Adea's hair. Adea is impassioned into jealously, her hair getting a green streak, then claims it was an accident. The elves overlook the incident since they really need help. Arcas has stormed outside, annoyed that Emma is still pretending to be a child of Reluna and not Felumbra. Adea comes out of the bar to cheer Arcas up. The Elves come outside, and show the party their scouting pet fox, Kitsune. Day 208 After breakfast, the party leave Rima. Their destination is Kempen, a town next to the Nesting Fen. They ride though the village of Sershel and end the day in Saldora. The party find something amiss in the tavern room. Adea casts "Pattern Weave" and doesn't detect anything. Emma goes into her inn room and casts Detect Evil and finds nothing evil. Day 209 The party leave Saldora. They arrive in Rathalo later in the day. The Demigods want to press on into the night, and head to Galesviere, but the elves prefer resting. Arcas finds out it is a dry town and is unable to get beer. The elves make some "elven moonshine" in the forest outside town for the Demigods. Emma becomes very drunk. Arcas tries to avoid Emma holding on to him. Adea casts ventriloquism to make it sound like Emma whispers in Arcas's ear that she has always wanted him. Arcas pushes Emma to the ground, and storms away. Adea goes over to Emma and gasslights the drunken Demigod into thinking he actually said those words. Adea then asks if Emma really is the daughter of Reluna. Emma denies it. Everyone starts walking back into Rathalo. Day 210 The party leave Rathalo and head towards Galesviere. A few hours into the trip the smell of rotting bodies. The bodies continue down the road and find the bodies of 2 parrents and 4 children on a stopped wagon. They look ripped apart and left on the road. No sign of the animal that would have been bulling the wagon. Emma inspects the bodies. Then out of the bushes come undead ogres zombies. The ogre zombies lumber towards the party. Adea casts enlarge on Kitsune, growing 50% in size, but a wild surge also blinds the fox. Aiella climbs up an ogre and sits on it's shoulders and attacks. Zane shoots arrows into that Ogres back before Aiella jumps off. Zane slides under the Ogre and shoots the Ogre dead. Arcas tries to act cool in front of the elves, but trips over. Adea casts Enlarge on Arcas, he grows by 60% to 9'8" thanks to a wild surge making the spell work better. Arcas gets up and kills one of the Ogres Zombies. Emma fails to blind the last ogre with light but Adea then magic missiles the last Ogre. The others join in against the last ogre and kill it. The party continue down the road. An hour later the party come across a 70 year old woman down the road on a carriage an oxen. Emma casts detect magic and finds that the lady, the oxen and cart are all magical. The woman claims to have known Evil Lord Xahrid over a hundred years ago. She also offers to unblind Kitsune. The elves agree and they hand over Kitsune. Kitsune is restored to her natural state, and has become untamed, and runs away into the woods. Adea cases after Kitsune. Zane is upset his pet is no longer tamed, and attacks the old lady. She casts stop on the elves and the demigods, successfully hitting Aiella and Emma. Zane chases after the wagon and jumps in the back, but knocks over a Oil of Slipperiness and it falls out and breaks open over him. Arcas demands that Zane stand down. The Old Lady agrees with "the Son of Reluna", knowing who Arcas is somehow. Zane slides out of the wagon with his bow. The Old Lady then casts Float on Zane. She then rides away on her cart. Adea casts Pattern Weave and finds the fox has gone into a rabbit burrow. Adea calls the others over. Arcas pushes the floating Zane with him to Adea. Zane starts cryig about Kitsune and his village. Adea asks Arcas to get a small animal to sure Kitsune out. Arcas kills a quail and gives it to Adea. Adea leaves the quail out as lure as Arcas goes back to Emma and Aiella. Half an hour later Kitsune comes out of the hole and Adea comforts it back with them. Emma and Aiella, still frozen on the road, end up robbed by a farmer and their two kids. Arcas arrives as the kids and father are getting back in their cart. Arcas chases after the wagon, and scares them into giving back everything they took. After 45 minutes after the fight with the old lady, Emma and Aiella are still frozen and Zane is floating. Arcas awkwardly puts them on Emma's horse, and the party move onward towards Galesviere. Some hours later Emma and Aiella unfreeze and Zane stops floating. Kitsune is friendly to Adea, but unfriendly to Aiella and Zane. Before the end of the day they arrives at Galesviere. Emma casts dispel magic on the fox, but Kitsune is still unfriendly to the elves. The Elves wonder if it is a curse, and Emma says she will have Remove Curse tomorrow. Day 211 The party travel to Freevale. It is uneventful. At the end of the day Emma casts Detect Magic and finds no magic on Kitsune. Emma then casts Dispel Curse on Kitsune, but the Fox's attitude towards the two elves doesn't change. The elves belive the Fox has forgotten all of it's training. Day 217 The party arrive in Fenthick, 2 towns away from Kempen. The people in the tavern are suspicious about the party. The rumors about what happened Kempen as spread around. The bartender doesn't believe in Demigods. Arcas tries to prove he is a Demigod with feats of strength, but the party gets kicked out of the Tavern. The party go to another tavern. The bartender talks about a suspicious man with an eyepatch in a black robe who game though town a few days ago. The suspicious man met with someone else in the tavern, and the other person left out the back door with a limb. Zane investigates the corner and finds some green staining. Adea casts Pattern Weave and determines it was from a green liquid in a vial. Zane tastes the green fluid and it tastes Coppery. The party go looking for witnesses, and someone says the man with the eyepatch went north. The man he was talking to, Bartholomew, is a local and lives in town. The party set towards Bartholomew's house. Guest Characters Aiella *Class: Thief *Gorgeous long blonde hair in a side braid. *Uses Handaxes. *15 Hotness, 16 Strength, Zane *Class: Thief *Uses Bow & Arrow *13.5 Hotness, 21 HP, Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes